Golden October
by whathobertie
Summary: Ein Zettel auf ihrem Schreibtisch wies Cuddy diesmal ausnahmsweise nicht auf einen dringenden Geschäftstermin hin. Spielt zwischen Staffel 3 und 4. House/Cuddy, Romanze, Spoiler für 3x14, 3x19, 3x20 und 3x24.


**Titel:** Golden October  
**Genre:** Romanze  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** House/Cuddy  
**Spoiler:** 3x14, 3x19, 3x20, 3x24**  
Zusammenfassung:** Ein Zettel auf ihrem Schreibtisch wies Cuddy diesmal ausnahmsweise nicht auf einen Geschäftstermin hin.  
**Disclaimer:** House und sein Universum gehören nicht mir, ich hätte aber nichts dagegen.

* * *

_"So many people, so much energy and drama just trying to find someone who's almost never the right person anyway.__  
It just shouldn't be so hard."_

Cuddy ließ sich erschöpft in ihren Bürosessel fallen, streckte die Beine aus und schloss die Augen. Das Meeting über die Budgetkürzungen im kommenden Jahr hatte doch länger gedauert als sie angenommen und gehofft hatte. Jetzt war es schon kurz vor fünf und auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag immer noch ein großer Stapel unerledigter Sachen. Am Telefon, am Bildschirm ihres Computers und an diversen Akten klebten Post-It-Notizen, die sie auf Termine, Anrufe und Behandlungen hinwiesen.

Cuddy sah auf die Uhr. Für den Anruf bei Mr. Preston wegen seiner Klage gegen das Krankenhaus war es jetzt schon zu spät. Sie seufzte und lies die Schultern fallen. Ihr Blick wanderte zum nächsten Zettel. Sie musste morgen mit dem Krankenhausdirektor des Princeton General zu Mittag essen um die Pläne für die Notaufnahmen neu zu koordinieren. Der nächste Zettel wies sie darauf hin, dass sie keinesfalls die Anmeldung zur Endokrinologen-Konferenz in Boston vergessen durfte.

Sie kniff die Augen kurz zusammen um wieder scharf sehen zu können. Nach dem langen Meeting pochte ein Schmerz gegen ihre Schläfen und ihre Muskeln waren völlig verspannt. Ihr Blick glitt zum Bildschirm hinüber und fiel auf einen Zettel mit einer bekannten Handschrift, die jedoch weder ihre war, noch einer der Schwestern gehörte.

_'Essen heute Abend? – House'_

Cuddy schmunzelte. Es war fast schon niedlich, aber da es sich hier um House handelte, vermutete sie, dass noch etwas anderes dahinter steckte als nur eine Einladung zum Essen zwischen Kollegen. Er war ruhig geworden in den letzten Wochen. Sein Team war nicht mehr da und seine Abteilung verwaist. Zur Zeit widmete er sich den Fällen allein, doch Cuddy spürte schnell, dass er jemanden brauchte um seine Ideen los zu werden und seine Art von Diagnosen-Ping-Pong zu spielen. Es war ein bisschen wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Es kam ihr unheimlich vor. Cuddy fragte sich, ob es ihm wirklich nichts ausmachte, dass sein Team auseinander gefallen war. Vielleicht war ein Essen genau die richtige Gelegenheit um es herauszufinden.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, die sie vor Verspannungsschmerzen aufstöhnen ließ, erhob sie sich wieder aus ihrem Stuhl und löste den Notizzettel vom Bildschirm, bevor sie in Richtung Tür ging und mit dem Fahrstuhl in den vierten Stock fuhr.

Auf dem Gang oben war es ruhig. Zwei Schwestern unterhielten sich in der Nähe des Fahrstuhls und nickten Cuddy freundlich zu. Cuddy lächelte zurück und ließ die Schwestern hinter sich. Schon von weitem sah sie, dass die Tür zu House's Büro offen stand. Das hieß also, dass er noch da war. Sie überlegte, ob er vielleicht extra auf sie gewartet hatte, denn normalerweise konnte er es gar nicht erwarten um Punkt fünf Uhr das Krankenhaus zu verlassen wenn er keinen Fall hatte.

Cuddy bemühte sich möglichst leise über den Gang zu gehen, um sich nicht schon zu früh zu verraten. House kannte das Geräusch ihrer Schuhe ganz genau. Sie blieb vor der geöffneten Tür stehen und sah in das Büro. House räumte gerade seinen Schreibtisch leer und griff dann nach seinem Rucksack, in den er eine Patientenakte stopfte. Cuddy stand weiterhin nur ganz still an der Tür. Sie dachte schon, dass sie es geschafft hatte so leise über den Gang zu gehen, dass House sie nicht gehört hatte, als er zu ihrer Überraschung sprach ohne aufzublicken.

"Dr. Cuddy. Auch mal wieder hier im vierten Stock unterwegs?", sagte er mit einem unschuldigen Unterton.

Cuddy schmunzelte und überlegte ob sie etwas sagen sollte. Sie entschied sich dagegen. Stattdessen ging sie einen Schritt nach vorne, lehnte sich an die Glastür und holte den zusammengefalteten Zettel aus dem Bund ihres Rockes. Sie faltete ihn langsam auseinander und hielt ihn demonstrativ hoch. House packte weiter diverse Sachen in seinen Rucksack und blickte nur kurz zu Cuddy rüber. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund als er den Zettel sah.

"Ich habe da eine Einladung zum Essen bekommen...", fing Cuddy an.

House schlug sich mit der Hand leicht gegen die Stirn. "Ich hab Wilson gesagt er soll es lassen!" Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Nein, diesmal ist es nicht Wilson. Es ist dieser House."

"Echt? Der ist ein Dummkopf."

"Ja, ist er."

"Ich würde mich da nicht drauf einlassen. Nicht mal wenn ich eine Frau wäre." Er überlegte kurz. "Und auch wenn er toll im Bett wäre."

Cuddys Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen und sie legte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite.

"Das ist es echt nicht wert, Dr. Cuddy." House sah wieder kurz zu Cuddy und grinste, während er seinen iPod in den Rucksack stopfte.

"Hm, ich habe überlegt ob ich es vielleicht doch mache. Ich meine trotz seines Images. Was meinst du?" Sie sah House mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit an. Der machte jetzt endlich seinen Rucksack zu und konzentrierte seinen Blick ganz auf Cuddy.

"Deine Entscheidung." Seinen Blick konnte sie nur schwer deuten. Es war eine Mischung aus Erwartung, Hoffnung und auch angenommener Enttäuschung. Er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und Stille breitete sich aus.

"Soll ich um acht vorbei kommen?", fragte Cuddy vorsichtig.

"Bin ich nicht der Mann? Ich dachte die Evolution hätte das so geregelt, dass der Mann die Frau immer von der Höhle abholen muss."

"Ich hatte nur Angst, dass du mit deinem Steinzeitmotorrad vorbei kommst." Cuddy lachte leise.

"Ich könnte auch mein Auto nehmen. Solange es dir nichts ausmacht mit einem Typen gesehen zu werden, dessen Auto die Form eines Schuhkartons hat. Eines eingebeulten Schuhkartons um genau zu sein." Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

"Mit Schuhen kann man bei Frauen doch nie falsch liegen."

Der Blick von House wanderte zu Cuddys High Heels. "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob ich mit denen mithalten kann." Cuddy folgte seinem Blick und sah dann amüsiert wieder auf.

"Das werden wir sehen", sagte sie geheimnisumwoben und lächelte. House nickte und kratzte sich dann am Kopf um sich wenigstens irgendwie zu beschäftigen, denn er wusste unter ihrem anhaltenden Blick nicht so recht wohin mit seinen Händen. Als Cuddy sich langsam von der Tür löste und umdrehte, atmete er erleichtert auf. Doch so ganz konnte er sie nicht ohne einen bezeichnenden Spruch gehen lassen.

"Rote Unterwäsche macht sich immer gut bei so einem Date." Er konnte ihr Lachen noch auf dem Gang hören.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam House bei sich zu Hause an, lies seinen Rucksack gleich neben der Tür liegen und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Er schaute sich in seiner Wohnung um und überlegte, wo er es verstaut hatte. Er musste es unbedingt finden, doch wo sollte er in all dem Chaos anfangen zu suchen? Nach ein paar Minuten des Nachdenkens, stand er vom Sofa aus und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Eine Eingebung sagte ihm, dass er im Bücherregal suchen sollte und tatsächlich: Nach ein paar Minuten hielt er das verschollene Objekt in den Händen. Beruhigt konnte er sich nun der Frage widmen, was er anziehen sollte.

Kurz vor acht kam House bei Cuddy an. Er stieg aus dem Auto und sah auf die Uhr. Irgendwas in der hintersten Ecke seines Verstandes sagte ihm, dass es unhöflich wäre die Dame jetzt schon aus dem Haus zu klingeln. Immerhin brauchte die wohl etwas länger mit ihrer Kleiderwahl und den sonstigen Vorbereitungen als er. Sein blaues Hemd war semi-gebügelt und entsprach in etwa einem Outfit für ein Date ohne ihn gänzlich nicht mehr nach sich selbst aussehen zu lassen. Das Jackett passte zumindest farblich zur Hose. Er atmete die erfrischende Abendluft ein und ging ein paar Mal ums Auto während er Cuddys Haus beobachtete.

Ein paar Minuten später hielt er es für angemessen zu klingeln. Nach ein paar Sekunden hörte er Cuddys Schritte und sie öffnete die Tür. Mit einem Lächeln und einem beeindruckenden schwarzen Cocktailkleid sah sie ihn erwartungsfroh an. House versuchte so geräuschlos wie möglich zu schlucken, aber es ging nicht ganz an Cuddy vorbei.

"Du hättest nicht minutenlang ums Haus schleichen müssen. Die Nachbarn denken bestimmt du bist ein Spanner", sagte sie und nahm den Haustürschlüssel von dem kleinen Tisch im Flur.

"Ich dachte du wärst vielleicht noch nicht fertig", sagte House und fühlte sich ertappt.

"Doch, war ich. Ich hab inzwischen einfach ferngesehen." Sie grinste ihn an und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

House suchte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Autoschlüssel und ließ Cuddy vorgehen. Als er ihr hinterher ging, sprangen seine Gedanken zwischen "Du solltest ihr ein Kompliment machen, dass sie gut aussieht!" und "Öffnet man der Dame heutzutage noch die Autotür?" hin und her, was dazu führte, dass Cuddy es sich schon auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem gemacht hatte, eh House überhaupt auch nur zu irgendeinem Entschluss kam. Etwas irritiert stieg er auch ins Auto und reichte Cuddy seinen Stock. Sofort fing sie an damit zu spielen.

"Wo geht's denn hin? McDonalds?"

"Wenn du so fragst, dann fahren wir gleich wirklich dahin", sagte House leicht genervt, während er das Auto aus der Parklücke manövrierte. Cuddy verstand das als Aufforderung lieber nicht nachzuhaken und so fuhren die beiden durch die langsam einsetzende Dämmerung in Stille. House wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und Cuddy wollte lieber nichts falsches mehr sagen. Eine halbe Stunde später hielt House vor einem kleinen Restaurant am Stadtrand.

"Oh, spanisch!", rief Cuddy begeistert.

"Sí, sí. Te gusta español?"

Cuddy sah mit einem Lächeln zu House hinüber und nickte euphorisch. Sie gab ihm seinen Stock zurück und beide stiegen aus. Diesmal schaffte es House vor Cuddy an der Tür zum Restaurant zu sein und hielt sie nonchalant auf. Drinnen wurden sie sogleich von einer Bedienung begrüßt.

"Hola! He reservado una mesa para 'la casa'. No, para '_el_ casa' realmente", sagte House und deutete dabei auf sich selbst. Die Bedienung verstand was er meinte und zeigte auf einen freien Tisch in der Ecke. House grinste zu Cuddy rüber, die etwas ratlos dastand und deutete wieder auf sich. "La casa. Das Haus. House."

Jetzt verstand auch Cuddy was er meinte und musste lachen. Die Anspannung von der Fahrt war vergessen. Die beiden nahmen am Tisch Platz und die Bedienung kam mit zwei Speisekarten. Als sie nach den Getränken gefragt hatte, zündete sie die Kerze in der Mitte des Tisches an. Cuddy sah ihrer Hand gedankenverloren hinterher. House bemerkte ihren Blick.

"Igitt, Romantik!" Er machte ein angewidertes Gesicht und sah Cuddy über den Rand seiner Speisekarte an. "Ich bin nicht dafür zuständig." Seine abwehrende Handbewegung brachte Cuddy wieder zum lachen.

Als die Bedienung zurück kam, bestellten sie ihr Essen und gaben die Karten ab. Es fühlte sich ein bisschen so an, als ob der Schutzwall zwischen ihnen entfernt wurde. Jetzt gab es nur noch sie beide. In einem Restaurant, beim Essen. Beide fühlten, dass sie etwas sagen mussten, doch keiner wusste was oder wollte anfangen. Es war komisch, denn eigentlich kannten sie sich schon so lange und es gab keinen Grund mehr nervös zu sein. Doch heute Abend war alles anders. Cuddy spielte unter dem Tisch mit dem Rand ihres Kleides. House wünschte sich zum ersten Mal er hätte eine Krawatte mit der er sich jetzt beschäftigen könnte.

Cuddy räusperte sich. "Also, wie kommst du denn ohne dein Team zurecht?" Einen Versuch war es wert. "War ja recht ruhig in den letzten Wochen."

"Alles bestens", sagte er leicht gereizt.

"Wirklich? Das sah nicht unbedingt so aus." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. "Ich denke du solltest ein paar neue Mitarbeiter einstellen."

House atmete ungewohnt laut aus, brach den Blickkontakt und richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl auf.

"Können wir bitte nicht vom Krankenhaus, Patienten, der Cafeteria oder meinem fehlenden Team reden? Nur für heute?" Die Sätze kamen aus House schroffer heraus als er es eigentlich gewollt hatte und sofort bereute er was er gesagt hatte. Er sah Cuddy mit einem bittenden Blick an. Cuddy wusste für einen Moment nicht was sie sagen sollte, schaute verlegen zur Seite und beobachtete die anderen Gäste an ihren Tischen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte sie kleinlaut: "Du hättest auch jemand anderen einladen können…"

House hörte die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme und merkte, dass er sie mit seiner Aussage verletzt hatte. So wollte er den Abend bestimmt nicht enden lassen.

"Eine Nutte? Zum Essen? Ich dachte du wüsstest, dass man mit denen andere Sachen macht", sagte House mit gespielter Empörung und zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue nach oben. Cuddys Gesicht zeigte ein kleines Lächeln und House atmete innerlich auf. Er überlegte fieberhaft worüber die beiden sprechen könnten.

"Was ist mit dem 'Eastern Lube' Typen?", fragte House.

Cuddy sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was?"

"Na dein Date. Mr. Autoschrauber."

"Hey, ihm gehört der ganze Laden. Ich glaube er schraubt nicht selbst", sagte Cuddy bestimmt. House musste grinsen über ihren Versuch den Typen zu verteidigen.

"Schön für ihn."

"Was soll schon mit ihm sein?"

"Ja, genau das wollte ich ja wissen." House lehnte sich interessiert auf den Tisch, um den Abstand zwischen sich und Cuddy zu verringern.

"Er hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet." Ein teuflisches Grinsen formte sich auf House's Gesicht. "Du hast ihn verjagt! Zufrieden?" Cuddy lehnte sich ebenso herausfordernd auf den Tisch und starrte House mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Keiner wagte es den Blickkontakt zu brechen und als beide kurz davor waren laut loszulachen, wurden sie durch die Bedienung unterbrochen, die mit der Vorspeise kam. Was blieb war nur ein amüsiertes Kopfschütteln.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung kam nach der Vorspeise auch gleich der nächste Gang und es blieb nur wenig Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was sie sagen sollten. Das Essen gab ihnen ein neues Gesprächsthema und House berichtete begeistert von Reisen, die er als Kind und Jugendlicher in fremde Länder gemacht hatte. Cuddy hörte fasziniert zu. Während er erzählte kamen in ihr immer wieder kurz Bilder von einem jungen House vor zwanzig Jahren hoch. Goldene Zeiten. Alles war so anders und doch war er auch damals der, der er heute war. Trotz allem was nach danach passiert war.

Die Zeit verging schneller als beide gedacht hatten. Kurz vor elf ließ sich House die Rechnung bringen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Cuddy schon befürchtet hatte sie müsste selbst zahlen. Als beide wieder ins Auto einstiegen, verzichtete House auch diesmal darauf Cuddy die Tür aufzumachen. Er hatte entschieden, dass das wohl ein bisschen kitschig sei und es der Frau abspricht selbst in der Lage zu sein eine einfache Tür zu öffnen. Cuddy machte sich darüber weit weniger Gedanken und schwang sich leicht angetrunken auf den Beifahrersitz. Sie kicherte, als House den Motor startete.

"Was ist? Bist du betrunken, oder was?" House sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Cuddy rüber, die schon wieder mit seinem Stock spielte.

"Nur ein bisschen vielleicht." Weiteres Kichern. "Du konntest ja leider nichts trinken." Gespieltes Mitleid kam House entgegen und er grummelte nur.

Auch der Rest der Fahrt war von viel Kichern geprägt und House konnte nicht weiter dagegen ankämpfen auch mitzulachen. Schließlich kamen die beiden doch wieder auf das Krankenhaus zu sprechen und tauschten die lustigsten Geschichten über Clinic-Patienten aus. Als House in Cuddys Straße einbog, suchte sie auf dem Rücksitz ihre Handtasche. House blieb direkt vor ihrer Tür stehen und machte den Motor aus. Cuddy hatte die Tasche inzwischen gefunden und schaute erwartungsvoll zu House rüber.

"Was ist?", fragte der etwas irritiert.

"Nichts."

"Okay. Ich werde dich jetzt nicht küssen oder so", stellte er erstmal mit einem Grinsen klar.

"Okay." Cuddy atmete etwas erleichtert auf.

"Mach das Handschuhfach auf. Da ist was für dich."

Perplex folgte Cuddy seinem Blick auf das Handschuhfach und öffnete nach einem versichernden Nicken von ihm langsam die Klappe. Drinnen lag ein kleines Paket mit Geschenkband. Sie nahm es in die Hand und musste beim genaueren Anblick der Verpackung laut lachen.

"Was ist das denn? Ist das deine Art von Geschenkpapier?"

"Hey, ich hab dir extra einen besonders interessanten Artikel rausgesucht. 'Partielle Thrombose des Lumen in Patienten mit akuter Typ B Aortendissektion'." Cuddy schaute auf das eingepackte Paket in ihren Händen und konnte die Überschrift des Artikels aus dem 'New England Journal of Medicine' jetzt auch erkennen.

"Was ist das?"

"Ein Geschenk", erklärte House das Offensichtliche und fügte zögernd hinzu: "Du dachtest ich hätte es vergessen."

"Es ist nicht so wichtig, dass du dich daran erinnern müsstest", sagte Cuddy etwas schüchtern.

"Es ist auch nichts besonderes." Er deutete auf das kleine Paket.

"Trotzdem danke. Auch für das Essen."

"Kein Problem." House schaute auf die beleuchtete Straße.

Cuddy öffnete die Beifahrertür, stieg aus und beugte sich noch mal ins Auto hinein. "Gute Nacht, House."

House lächelte. "Gute Nacht, Cuddy." Er startete den Motor und fuhr in die Dunkelheit davon während Cuddy die Tür zu ihrem Haus aufschloss.

Um Punkt Mitternacht setzte sie sich auf ihr Sofa und begann das Schleifenband an dem so originell verpackten Paket zu lösen. Vorsichtig faltete sie das Papier auseinander, falls House noch vorhatte sie nach dem Inhalt des Artikels zu fragen oder ihn womöglich wiederhaben wollte. Sofort erkannte sie was sich in dem Paket befand und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Die Titelseite war leicht verknickt und auch sonst hatte das Buch in all den Jahren ein paar Eselsohren abbekommen.

"Jahrbuch der Universität Michigan, 1985", las sie leise den Titel vor. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr eigenes im Laufe der Jahre verloren gegangen war und konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, wann sie es zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Begeistert blätterte sie durch die ersten Seiten. Erinnerungen von Kommilitonen, Veranstaltungen, Partys, Gebäuden und Vorlesungen kamen wieder in ihr hoch. Auf Seite zwölf blickte ihr ein junger House mit dem Lacrosse-Team der Uni entgegen. Und auf Seite 32 fand sie schließlich sich selbst. Umrahmt von den anderen Mitgliedern der Theatergruppe und fröhlich lachend, gerade mal 20 Jahre alt. Die Bildunterschrift verriet: 'Oktober 1985'. Sie ging die einzeln aufgelisteten Namen durch und verband sie mit den Gesichtern auf dem Foto. Schließlich wunderte sie sich, warum gerade ihr Name in einem inzwischen verblassenden Rot unterstrichen war.

"Happy Birthday", sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Cuddy überraschend zu House ins Büro. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein paar Patientenakten, die wohl andeuten sollten, dass sie nicht nur wegen House hier war, sondern noch andere Sachen zu erledigen hatte. House schaute von seinem Computerbildschirm auf.

"Ich suche jemanden den ich heute Abend zu ein paar Drinks einladen kann."

"Wilson ist nebenan." Er deutete mit einer kleinen Handbewegung nach rechts, ließ seinen Blick aber keine Sekunde von Cuddy ab.

"Wilson ist mir zu gefährlich. Er war immerhin schon dreimal verheiratet."

"Stimmt. Meine Statistik sieht da viel besser aus." House lachte kurz, zerknüllte einen Zettel der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag und sah Cuddy dann wieder ernst an. "Du solltest an deinem Geburtstag mit jemandem ausgehen, den du magst."

Cuddy schmunzelte, drehte sich um und verließ mit einem bewusst eingesetzten Hüftschwung langsam das Büro. "Vielleicht tue ich das ja." Ihr Lächeln als sie um die Ecke bog, konnte House nicht mehr sehen, aber er spürte, dass es in ihrer Stimme mitgeklungen hatte.


End file.
